New Quarrel
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Sequel to Lover's Quarrel, Max and Monica's daughter thinks her boyfriend cheated on her. A Time Distortions should sort things out.


I didn't think I'd get so many reviews for Lover's Quarrel, thank you all so much. This fic is about MM's daughter Madison.

Madison looks like her Mother.

Ben looks like Max

Jessica looks like Clare

Carlos looks like Donny

Bill looks like Crest

Jean looks like Lin

Disclamier- I don't own either of the Dark Cloud games.

New Quarrel

16 year old Madison was walking down the street happy as can be. She and her boyfriend of 6 months Ben where selected by Mayor Need to upgrade the IronStone railroad system. To many it might not have seemed like a romantic outing, but it was to Madison and Ben. In fact working with machines was how they met. When they were in Kindergarten, The principal's car broke down, and both of them had volunteered to fix it. Madison's prefect mood was shattered when she passed a classmate's house. Jessica, a friend from School, had her arms around Her Ben and visa versa!

"Ben! You're a selfish insensitive Jerk!" She shouted, then ran away as fast as she could. By the time she got home, tears were flowing freely down her face. She stomped inside wanting to be alone in her room, but her parents noticed her bad mood.

" Maddy what's wrong?" asked her Dad.

" I don't want to talk about it!(sob)" She said.

"Did you and Ben have a fight?" asked her mom.

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She shouted.

" She thinks Ben cheated on her." Said Mini Steve, as he climbed out of Madison's pants pocket. Mini Steve had been a present from her Dad on her 13 Birthday.

"On hush!" Said Madison.

" Mini Steve what happened?" asked Max.

" She saw Ben and Jessica hugging." Said Mini Steve, as he jumped to the kitchen table to avoid Madison's hand.

" Maddy, just hugging doesn't mean Ben cheated on you." Said Monica, trying to reassure her daughter.

" Yes it could! I wish I never met Ben!" declared Madison.

"I've heard that before." Said Max looking at Monica. He walked over to a large Machine that looked like a Golden Arch.

" Dad what's that?" asked Madison, trying to change the subject.

" A time Machine, it creates Time Distortions. If you think your relationship with Ben shouldn't have happened, Walk through this Arch, and tell me if you've changed your mind." Said Max. Madison walked through the Arch. And appeared right out side her school. She looked around and saw the principal saying a lot of four letters words that I can't put in this fic without increasing the rating at his car which a had a steaming hood. The front doors of the school opened and she saw a miniature version of herself and Ben running up to the principal.

"We can fix your car mister." They both said.

" No you can't, no one can fix my car." Said the principal sadly.

" Just let us try." They said. They got to work and soon had the car running better then ever.

" Wow! I'm impressed. Who are your parents?" He asked.

" Max and Monica."

" Parn and Julia."

" Thank you both very much." Said the Principal. ' Dad's machine brought me back to when me and Ben first met.' Thought Madison. She saw a swirl of red just hanging in the sky. ' That must be a time distortion.' She walked through it.

She appeared in her classroom when she was in third grade, it was Valentine's day. She saw her past self crying.

" Madison why are you crying?" asked Ben.

" I'd get any valentines."(cries more) Said Madison. Ben hugged her.

" You have at least one." He whispered into her ear. He pulled back and gave her a heart-shaped valentine. Madison was so happy she threw her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed.

' He did make my day by giving me that valentine, but that doesn't change the fact he cheated on me in the present.' Madison thought Angrily. She saw another distortion.

She was just outside the Jr. High. Ben came up to her past self.

" Math is Evil!" He said.

" Is Algebra too much for you?" She asked smirking.

" I just don't get it!" He complained.

"Why don't I help you? Come home with me and I'll help." Said Madison.

" Thanks a lot Madison!" Ben said.

" What are friends for? Come on." She said. When they got home they started on the Math nightmare. They both reached for the same eraser, and their hands brushed against each other. They both blushed, but didn't move. Their fingers entwined, and they inched closer as if in a trance.

"Madison! Dinners ready!" called Monica. That broke the trance and both noticed that their faces were very close and they were holding hands. Both their faces had a deep red color as they entered the dinning room. After Dinner was over, Madison was confronted by her parents.

"Are you and Ben more then Friends?" they asked.

" Of course not!" insisted Madison, but her red face gave her away. Her parents gave her a ' We don't believe you' look. Madison ignored it and went to her room.

' I'll admit I was attracted him, but my feeling are obviously not returned.' Thought Future Madison. She saw another distortion.

She was outside the Senior High building.

" Hey baby, come ride with us." Yelled a bunch Shady looking teenagers.

" No thanks." She said and walked away. One of them grabbed her wrist. In a few seconds she was surrounded

" We wouldn't take no for an answer!" The one that seemed like the leader said. She kicked the one that grabbed her in his manhood and aimed sidekicks at two others. They bounced, and tried to tie her up. She lashed out with every limb but was being overwhelmed. Soon they had her completely hog-tied, that's when the Calvary arrived. Ben, Carlos, Jessica, and Bill fought off the gangsters. While, Jean untied Madison. Then the two joined the melee. Soon the gangsters were unconsciousness.

" How did you guys know I needed help?" asked Madison.

" Your Man Ben told us." Ben and Madison blushed but said nothing. Jessica shoved Ben towards Madison.

" Come on! Tell her!" ordered Jessica.

" Tell me what?" asked Madison.

" I like you." Ben mumbled.

"What was that Ben? We didn't hear you!" said Jessica.

" I Like you!" said Ben. Madison got misty eyed and threw her arms Ben. " Does that mean you like me too?"

" Yes!" Then they kissed passionately.

" Get a room." Everyone else said. So they did, Madison's room, more specifically her bed.(StoryWeaver gets his mallet and bashes Hentias, " It wasn't anything that naughty!) Future Madison blushes bright red as she sees her past self and Ben make out.

' I remember that well. Wait a minute, Why would Jessica try to steal Ben? She's the one that set us up!' She saw another distortion and she was back in her home her time.

" Do you still wish you never met Ben?" asked her father.

" No, I need to apologize to him." Said Madison.

" Madison why didn't you tell you two made out on your bed?" Max asked.

(Nervous laugh) " All in the past dad. See ya!" She said and ran to the door. When she opened it, Ben was standing there along with Jessica.

" We came to explain." Said Ben.

" He was fixing my fridge. I was thanking him when you showed up." Said Jessica.

" I'm sorry for doubting you Ben." Said Madison. They both just looked at each other.

" Well? Kiss and make up already!" Said Jessica. Madison put her arms around Ben's neck, and he did the same around her waist. They kissed passionately.

Please Review


End file.
